Businesses and government enterprises utilize disaster recovery (DR) systems to reduce (e.g., minimize) data loss and downtime incurred by catastrophic system failures. Existing DR mechanisms range from periodic tape backups that are trucked offsite to continuous synchronous replication of data between geographically separated sites. Typical DR solutions utilize one or more secondary sites (e.g., a secondary replica site, such as a secondary data center) to backup their primary sites, as well as high bandwidth links to the secondary sites, thereby incurring potentially high infrastructure costs. Additionally, the geographic separation between the primary site(s) and the secondary replica site(s) should be large enough to support DR in the face of any expected disaster. However, the resulting communication latency between geographically separated sites can significantly impact the performance of DR systems.